Retaliation
by Schein Mond
Summary: Pembalasan dendam Sasori dan Deidara atas kematian ibunya yang disebabkan oleh ayah mereka sendiri. Bad Summary. DLDR. RnR, please? Author newbie. Chap 2 UPDATED. Discontinue, sorry #ojigi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Retaliation

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Protagonist: SasoDei

Genre: Crime

Warning: OC, typo

**Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas**

HAPPY READING

**Deidara's POV**

Hai, namaku Akasuna Deidara. Aku bersekolah di KHS. Dan besok adalah hari pengumuman kelulusanku. Aku juga punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Namanya Akasuna Sasori. Aku juga mempunyai Tou-.

Tidak.'Orang itu' bukan -lagi- Tou-. Cih. Aku tidak sudi menganggapnya sebagai… kalian-tau-itu. 'Orang itu' sudah membuang aku dan aniki. Sementara Kaa-san… Ia sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Ia

meninggalkarena dibunuh. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membunuh Kaa-san. Aku curiga bahwa 'orang itu' yang membunuh Kaa-san. Karena 'orang itu' selalu menyiksa Kaa-san. Setiap mengingat wajah

tenang Kaa-san, aku selalu teringat penderitaan Kaa-san saat bersama 'orang itu'…

**-Flashback-**

PRAANG!

"Kyaaaaa…!

Aku mendengar suara pecahan beling dan… Teriakan Kaa-san! Kenapa lagi dengan Kaa-san? Pasti ini gara-gara Tou-san! Tou-san selalu saja menyiksa Kaa-san! Aku dan aniki sering memergoki Tou-san

sedang menyiksa dan memukul Kaa-san. Tetapi aku dan aniki… hanya bisa melihat dari balik pintu kamar dan menangis.

"Dasar wanita tak berguna!"

Itu suara Tou-san! Benar dugaanku! Ini gara-gara Tou-san lagi!

"Maafkan aku… hiks… hiks"

"Sudah berkali-kali aku memaafkanmu! Kesabaranku sudah habis!"

Aku melihat Tou-san akan menampar Kaa-san. Aku tidak tahan melihat Kaa-san selalu diperlakukan kasar oleh Tou-san. Refleks aku berlari kedepan Kaa-san. Dan…

PLAAK!

Kurasakan perih di pipiku dan cairan hangat yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Saat aku seka, ternyata itu adalah darah. Ya… Aku berdiri didepan Kaa-san untuk melindunginya dari tamparan Tou-san. Haha,

aku menghadang Kaa-san terkena tamparan, tapi pipiku yang kena imbasnya.

"De-Dei…" isak Kaa-san. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Kaa-san."

"Ta-tapi, pipimu…"

"Tak apa Kaa-san, nanti juga akin sembuh sendiri."

"Cih! Anak dengan ibu sama saja! Tak berguna!"

Aku menengok dan melihat wajah Tou-sanyang menunjukkan wajah jijik.

"Yang tak berguna itu KAU."

"Dei… itu Tou-san-mu. Tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada Tou-san…" bela Kaa-san.

"Dei-"

"Kaa-san, aku bilang orang seperti DIA tidak perlu dibela." ucapku menyela.

"Anak kurang ajar!"

PLAAK!

"Heh… Hanya menampar yang kau bisa. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga hanya bisa menyakiti Kaa-san." cibirku. Aku tidak mempedulikan pipiku yang sudah mulai membiru dan darah yang kembali mengalir dari

sudut bibirku.

"KAU!"

"Apa? Oh ya… Kau juga hanya bisa berfoya-foya. Kau menghabiskan uang hanya untuk pergi ke Bar Scorpion. Kau juga meyewa wanita-wanita murahan itu untuk memenuhi hasratmu."

"Dei benar." ada suara dibelakangku. Itu Sasori-nii.

"Sasori…" Kaa-san mulai menangis karena kelakuanku dan Nii-san yang menantang Tou-san.

"Apa lagi yang dia lakukan pada Kaa-san, Dei?"

"Dia memecahkan keramik -seperti yang Nii-san lihat. Dan tadi dia hampir menampar Kaa-san kalau aku tidak menghalanginya." jelasku.

"Kau menghalanginya, tapi kau mengorbankan pipimu. Jangan sampai sekali lagi tangan kotor itu menyentuhmu dan Kaa-san. Dei, obati dulu pipimu, dan lindungi Kaa-san."

"Baik, Sasori-nii." jawabku.

"Ayo Kaa-san." ajakku dengan lembut. Aku hanya bisa bersikap lembut pada Kaa-san dan Sasori-nii.

"Dan kau. Jangan sekali lagi kau sentuh Kaa-san kami." kata Sasori-nii dengan tenang. Namun tersirat kebencian dan kemarahan pada kalimatnya dan sorot matanya.

"Cih!" haha, ternyata orang itu hanya bisa mendecih. Kulirik dia dari ekor mataku. Dia pergi keluar rumah dengan geram.

**-Kediaman Tanaka- 09.00 p.m.**

"Kaa-san. Tidurlah, ini sudah malam…" bujukku.

"Tapi Tou-san kalian belum pulang…"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia, tak usah dipedulikan." Bantu Sasori-nii.

"Sekarang Kaa-san tidur dulu…"

"Hmm… Baiklah."

Aku menyelimuti Kaa-san, dan Sasori-nii mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

"Haahh… Kaa-san susah sekali disuruh tidur…"

"Kaa-san masih saja memikirkan orang itu. Kita juga harus tidur, Dei. Sudah malam." Nii-san berkata sambil menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Jangan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku lagi seperti dulu, Nii-chan!"

"Hei! Kau juga jangan menyebutku dengan suffix '-chan' !"

"Nii-san juga jangan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku." omelku sambil mengembungkan pipi dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Iya-iya. Dasar. Otouto pemarah. Tapi kau lucu kalau marah…" ledeknya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Aww! Nii-san! Pipiku masih Lebam! Seenaknya saja mencubit pipiku!"

"Upss… Gomen my lovely Otouto. Aku tidur duluan yaa~ … Jaa~"

"Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan tepuk kepalaku! Tunggu aku! Nii-san! Jangan lari!"

Ya… begitulah kerjaanku dengan Nii-san. Selalu saja saling meledek. Tapi aku senang.

**-Kamar Deidara & Sasori- 09.15 p.m.**

"Oyasuminasai, Dei"

"Oyasuminasai, Nii-san"

Tetapi, aku dan Nii-san sangat akur. Tidak pernah bertengkar. Walaupun sifatnya yang akan sangat dingin jika bersangkutan dengan kelakuan 'orang itu' pada Kaa-san, tapi aku yakin, Nii-san sangat

menyayangiku dan Kaa-san. Aku juga akan bersikap dingin jika pada orang itu jika dia berani menyentuh Kaa-san sekali lagi. Aku sayang Nii-san dan Kaa-san.

**-Minggu, kediaman Tanaka- 07.30 a.m.**

"Sasori! Deidara! Sasori! Deidara!"

Aduh… Siapa sih yang bertamu pagi ini? Menggedor-gedor pintu pula.

"Nii-san… bangun. Ada yang mengedor-gedor pintu rumah…"

"Kau sajalah Dei… Nii-san masih ngantuk…"

"Ayolah Nii-san… Aku ada perasaan tak enak. Lagi pula, di depan rumah juga berisik sekali…"

"Hnn… Baiklah…"

.

.

.

"Ya? Eh, ada apa Ba-san? Mengapa menangis?"

"I-Ibumu…"

"Kenapa dengan Kaa-san?" tanya Nii-san dengan cemas.

"Ia… terbunuh…"

"APA? Dimana Kaa-san sekarang?"

"Di-dia ditemukan didepan pagar-"

Aku dan Nii-san langsung berlari keluar pagar.

"Ka-Kaa-san…"

Kulihat tubuh Kaa-san yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Tubuh Kaa-san terdapat banyak tusukan pisau. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah yang sudah mongering. Wajah Kaa-san terlihat sangat… damai. Wajahnya

berubah warna menjadi keungu-unguan. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik seperti biasa. Kudekati tubuh Kaa-san, dan kusentuh tangannya. Dingin. Itulah yang tersirat diotakku saat

menyentuh tangannya. Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada air mengalir di pipiku? Apakah sekarang akan hujan? Tapi terasa hangat dikulitku. Aku seka tetesan air itu. Aku… menangis. Aku menangis tanpa

suara. Kulirik Nii-san dengan ekor mataku. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan di pipinya… ada air mengalir. Nii-san juga menangis.

"Nii-san…" tangisku sambil memeluknya.

"…" Nii-san tak bergeming.

Ku usap punggungnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tak pernah kulihat Nii-san menangis seperti ini.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Kaa-san…?" tanyanya lirih.

"Nii-san…"

"Dei… Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Kaa-san? SIAPA? Aku berjanji, aku akan membunuh orang yang telah berani membunuh Kaa-san, siapa pun itu!"

Tak pernah kudengar Nii-san berkata seserius itu.

"Aku tak tahu… Tapi aku akan membantu Nii-san menemukan 'pelakunya'…"

"Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang telah membunuh Kaa-san! Aku akan balas dendam!"

"Sasori… Deidara… Jangan kalian berkata seperti itu."

"Kami tak peduli Ba-san!" ucapku bersamaan dengan Nii-san.

"Tapi-"

"Kami tetap akan melakukannya! Kami sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san!"

Ba-san terkejut. Terkejut karena melihatku dan Nii-san berteriak dan semarah ini. Ba-chan selama ini tak pernah melihatku dan Nii-san seperti sekarang.

"Ayo, Dei. Kita siapkan pemakaman untuk Kaa-san. Aku akan menelpon seseorang untuk menyelidiki kasus ini dan untuk mepersiapkan pemakaman untuk Kaa-san. Ba-san, tolong jaga Kaa-san sebentar."

"…" aku tak menjawab perkataan Nii-san. Aku hanya mengikuti Nii-san dari belakang sambil menundukkan kepala.

**-Kuburan Tokyo- 10.00 a.m**

"Ayo Sasori, Deidara. Ayo pulang…"

"Tak mau Ba-san…" tolakku lembut.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi hujan…"

"Kami tak mau meninggalkan Kaa-san sendirian disini. Kalau nanti hujan, Kaa-san kedinginan sendirian… Aku tak mau Kaa-san sendiri yang kedinginan, biarkan kami kedinginan bersama Kaa-san. Ba-san

pulang saja duluan…" lirih Nii-san.

"Nanti kalian sakit…"

"Biarkan kami sakit, asalkan Kaa-san tidak sendirian dan kedinginan seorang diri."

"Tapi-"

"Ba-san pulang saja duluan, kami masih mau disini bersama Kaa-san." aku menyela perkataan Ba-san.

"Hmm… Baiklah. Tapi sebentar lagi kalian harus pulang."

"…" kami tak menjawab perintah Ba-san. Ba-san menunggu kami didepan pintu gerbang kuburan.

"Kaa-san… Mengapa kau meninggalkan kami secepat ini…?" tanya Nii-san entah pada siapa.

"Kaa-san sudah janji pada kami. Kenapa Kaa-san mengingkari janji?" sambungku -yang juga- entah pada siapa.

**-Flashback-**

"Kaa-san berjanji tak akan meninggalkan kami?"

"Ya, Saso, Dei. Kaa-san tak akan meninggalkan kalian sampai kalian menikah nanti, sampai kalian juga mempunyai anak. Kaa-san ingin melihat bagaimana wajah-wajah ceria cucu Kaa-san." jawab Kaa-san

dengan senyumnya yang lembut terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Huuh… Kaa-san bagaimana sih? Kami kan masih kecil, kami belum berfikir sampai sejauh itu." protes Nii-san.

"Hahaha… Tidak apa kan? Kaa-san hanya membayangkan bagaimana kalian kalau sudah besar.."

"Iya-iya… Tapi Kaa-san juga harus janji kalau Kaa-san akan melihat kami saat kami sukses nanti."

"Iya. Kaa-san berjanji."

"Janji?" tanyaku dan Nii-san bersamaan sambil mengarahkan jari kelingking kami pada Kaa-san.

"Janji." jawab Kaa-san sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking kami.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Ternyata Kaa-san meninggalkan kami begitu cepat…"

ZRAAAASHH

Hujan. Mungkin awan juga menangis bersamaku dan Nii-san. Menangis karena kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintai dan dikasihi. Ya… Tak kusadari bahwa sedari tadi aku telah menangis kembali.

Begitu pula dengan Nii-san. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang melindungku dan Nii-san dari hujan. Ba-san melindungi kami dari guyuran hujan.

"Sasori, Deidara. Ayo pulang. Tubuh kalian sudah menggigil. Nanti kalian sakit."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah… Kaa-san kalian juga sedih dari atas sana jika melihat kalian terpuruk seperti ini…"

"…" kami tak menggubris perkataan Ba-san.

"Ayo. Ini payung kalian."

"Kami tak membutuhkan payung."

"Nanti kalian sakit…"

"Kami tak peduli." balasku dingin.

"Kami pulang dulu Kaa-san. Maaf, kami tak bisa menemani Kaa-san disini." Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kaa-san, Nii-san mencium batu nisan yang bertuliskan:

**REST IN PEACE**

**AKASUNA NO HIMAWARI**

Kuikuti Nii-san. Mencium batu nisan Kaa-san.

"See you next time, Kaa-san. In Heaven…" ujarku.

.

.

.

Kami dalam perjalanan pulang. Tentu saja tetap kehujanan. Karena tadi kami menolak memakai payung. Banyak orang yang melihat kami. Mungkin dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya 'Mengapa kedua

pemuda itu tidak memakai payung saat hujan deras begini?'. Dalam perjalanan Ba-san selalu mencoba menghibur kami. Tetapi kami tak menggubris perkataan Ba-san. Mungkin karena kami tak menjawab,

Ba-san berhenti berbicara.

**-Kediaman Tanaka- 08.00 p.m.**

Saat aku dan Nii-san sedang menonton televisi, pintu depan rumah dibuka dengan kasar oleh 'Orang Itu'.

"Pergi kalian dari rumah ini! Kalian tak kubutuhkan lagi sekarang!"

"Kau tak punya hak mengusir kami." kataku tenang.

"Ayo, Dei. Kita pergi. Kita tidak harus tinggal disini lagi bersama BAJINGAN seperti DIA dan PELACUR yang ada didepan pintu. Bereskan barang-barangmu, bawa yang kau butuhkan. Kita pergi dari sini."

kata Nii-san menekankan kata 'Bajingan' dan 'Pelacur'.

"Ya, Nii-san."

.

.

.

"Cepat kalian pergi dari sini! Aku tak mau melihat wajah kalian berdua lagi!"

"Kau kira kami mau? Ingat kata-kataku. Aku akan mencari tahu sebab kematian Kaa-san dan siapa pelakunya. Kalau kau yang membunuh Kaa-san… Kami akan membalas semua perlakuanmu pada Kaa-

san, termasuk… Kami akan… Membunuhmu." ancam Nii-san dengan tenang. Namun dari perkataannya tadi menyiratkan kebenciam yang mendalam. Aku menatap 'Orang Itu' dengan tatapan -aku-akan-

membunuhmu-. Aku juga mendengar 'Orang Itu' hanya meneguk ludahnya, menandakan bahwa ia takut atas ancaman Nii-san.

**-End of Flashback-**

Begitulah masa laluku. Sampai sekarang aku dan Sasori-nii belum mengetahui 'pelaku' yang membunuh Kaa-san. Kami juga tinggal di apartemen selama ini. Besok aku lulus, dan aku resmi menjadi anggota

kelompok teroris Internasional, yang bernama… AKATSUKI. Sasori-nii sudah bergabung Akatsuki 2 tahun lalu pada usia 15 sekarang Nii-san juga sudah lulus kuliah.

**-KHS, Senin- 08.30 a.m.**

Aku lulus! Aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik, dan aku juga lulus pada usia 15 tahun. Pukul 11 nanti Niisan menjemputku, dan aku… Resmi mejadi anggota Akatsuki.

**-End of Deidara's POV-**

**-To Be Continue-**

.

.

.

**-Bacotan Author-**

Haaaai~. Saya author baru disiniiiii~. Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje. Buat 1 chap aja ternyata susah ya buat dapetin feel-nya. Sebenernya saya agak-agak ragu buat publish cerita, tapi penasaran juga gimana

respon dari readers. Mau flame juga boleh kok. Oh iya. Kalo saya salah taro rated tolong dikasih tau ya. Fic ini saya taro di rated T gara-gara sahabat saya bilang 'rated T aja'. yaudah saya taro rated T.

Sekian dulu bacotannya.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : **AU, OC, OOC (maybe), Bloody, Typo(s) etc.**

Protagonist : **SasoDei**

Genre : **Crime, Family**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY READING<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Akatsuki's Mansion- 06.30 p.m**

DOR!

Terdengar suara dari sebuah Beretta 92 yang memekakkan telinga dari belakang Mansion. Walaupun suara tembakan terdengar sangat keras, tidak ada satu pun anggota Akatsuki yang terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Tentu saja karena suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan latihan tembak yang kedap suara. Kecuali seorang pemuda bermahkota merah maroon, dan memiliki mutiara berwarna Hazel. Ia sudah bangun sejak puluk 5 pagi tadi. Sasori –nama pemuda itu- melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan latihan. Dilihatnya pemuda bermahkota kuning cerah sedang membidik sasaran.

DOR!

"Kau belajar dengan baik, Dei." Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Nii-san sudah bangun?"

"Sebelum kau terbangun. Walaupun kau baru 1 bulan menjadi anggota, kau cepat menguasai senjata yang diajarkan."

"Hoho, tentu saja, aku ini kan pintar." Deidara bernarsis ria.

"Iya-iya… Hey. Kau belum mandi ya?"

"Ketahuannya cepat sekali?"

"Baka! Kau itu bau tau!"

"Hehehe… Habisnya kalau aku mandi terlebih dahulu, pasti nanti berkeringat lagi…"

"Cepat mandi! Kau ini, sudah kuliah tetap saja malas mandi!"

"Tapi aku kan pintar…"

"Kau memang pintar, tapi kalau soal mandi dari dulu kau sangat malas. Sudah sana, cepat mandi! Sebentar lagi kau pergi kuliah."

"Iya-iya… Nii-chan juga tak berubah dari dulu. Tetap saja cerewet."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan '-chan'! Hey! Kemari kau! Jangan lari! Deidara!"

"Kau juga suka menepuk-nepuk kepalaku lalu berlari dulu! Kita seimbang Nii-san…!" ledek Deidara sambil menjulurkan lidah dan berlari.

Walaupun sudah masuk Akatsuki, Sasori dan Deidara tetap akur seperti dulu, saling meledek, kejar-kejaran, bahkan terkadang sebelum tidur mereka juga perang bantal terlebih dahulu. Dan mereka tetap usil, anggota Akatsuki yang lain yang terkena imbasnya kalau mereka sedang good mood untuk berbuat usil. Mereka juga yang paling ceria dari pada anggota yang lain. Tetapi, mereka akan menjadi sangat serius jika sedang latihan dan menerima misi untuk membunuh. Dan walaupun Deidara baru 1 bulan menjadi anggota Akatsuki, ia sudah 3 kali menerima misi, dan berhasil dijalankan dengan baik. Ciri-ciri Akatsuki saat menjalankan misi, mereka memakai jubah warna hitam berponco bermotif awan merah dan memakai topeng.

.

.

.

**-2 years later, Akatsuki's Mansion, Saturday- 01.00 p.m**

"Nii-saaaan~ aku luluuuus~ aku luluuuus~! Nilaiku nilai tertinggiiii~" Deidara berteriak saat memasuki ruang tengah Mansion.

"Benarkah? Selamat ya Dei~" anggota Akatsuki turut senang mendengar penuturan err… mungkin lebih tepatnya teriakan Deidara.

"Are you sure, Deidara? Let me see the result of your exam."

"This. See for yourself."

"Congrats, Deidara." Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Thanks, Nii-saaaan~"

"Oh ya, Dei. minggu depan kau dan Sasori berangkat ke Italia. Siapkan barang-barangmu."

"Italia? Untuk apa, Pein?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Kalian harus membunuh 20 mafia disana. Ini biodata yang harus kalian pelajari." Ujar Pein –ketua Akatsuki-.

"20 orang?"

"Ya. Itu tugas dari Orochimaru-sama. Ia dendam dengan ke-20 rekan mafia-nya. Dan satu hal lagi. Mereka sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, pengawasan mereka juga sangat ketat. Jadi mereka lumayan sulit ditemukan. Dan perkiraanku, tugas ini akan selesai selama 1 tahun." Ucap Pein panjang lebar.

"Kesempatan ini bisa kita gunakan untuk latihan membunuh 'pelaku'-nya, Dei." tersirat kebencian yang sangat besar dalam nada bicara Sasori.

"Memang kau belum mengetahui 'pelaku'-nya?" terdengar nada datar yang berasal dari Itachi.

"Belum. Anak buahku belum menemukannya."

"Bocah Nara itu?" tanya Konan.

"Ya. Hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan untuk mencari informasi seseorang dengan cepat."

.

.

.

**-Thursday, Akatsuki's Mansion- 10.00 a.m.**

TING TONG

"Ya, tunggu sebentar. Oh… Kau bocah Nara?"

"Hn. Sasori ada, Tobi?"

"Masuklah…"

"Tumben kau yang membukakan pintu. Apa kau berubah profesi menjadi seorang 'Servant'?"

"Aku yang paling dekat dengan pintu."

"Hm. Merepotkan"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Benarkah? Jadi siapa 'pelaku'-nya?" sambar Deidara.

"Sabarlah, Dei…"

"Aku tak bisa sabar, Nii-san… Sudah 2 tahun aku bersabar, dan sekarang bocah Nara ini sudah mengetahuinya, bagaimana aku bisa sabar? Lagipula aku curiga dari dulu, jangan-jangan 'BAJINGAN' itu yang membunuh Kaa-san." Deidara terengah-engah karena mengucapkan kalimat yang penuh emosi dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Dei benar. Memang 'Bajingan' itu—yang kalian maksud yang membunuh Kaa-san kalian."

"Benar dugaanku! Keparat!" geram Deidara, lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan membanting pintu.

"Terima kasih atas infonya, Nara. Tugasmu selesai. Kau boleh pergi." ucap Sasori tetap tenang.

.

.

.

"Dei?"

Deidara yang sedang memaki-maki orang yang membunuh Kaa-san-nya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu mendengar suara yang sering didengarnya selama hidup 17 tahun.

"Apa?" jawab Deiara ketus.

"Kau galak sekali pada Nii-san-mu, Dei? Apa kau tidak sayang lagi pada Nii-san-mu ini?" Sasori mengucapkannya dengan nada dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Deidara yang tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar Nii-san-nya bersedih, langsung membenarkan cara bicaranya tadi.

"Kenapa Nii-san?"

"Ternyata kau tetap tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar Aniki tersayangmu ini bersedih, ya…" Sasori terkekeh.

"Kalau Nii-san tidak ada keperluan, lebih baik mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih penting."

"Kau galak sekali, Dei… Baiklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Bicara apa?"

"Kita sudah mengetahui 'pelaku'-nya. Yang kita butuhkan hanya waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhnya, dan kita masih butuh banyak latihan. Aku baru saja mencari data-datanya. 'Dia' memiliki banyak anak buah dan bodyguard. Dan—"

"Jangan bilang kalau Nii-san takut padanya?" potong Deidara.

"Jangan memotong perkataan orang, Dei. Tidak sopan. Lagipula buat apa aku takut padanya?"

"Iya iya. Lalu?"

"Dan kita memerlukan strategi yang benar-benar matang. 'Dia' juga selalu memantau kita selama 2 tahun ini. Dia—"

"Heh… Ternyata 'Dia' takut terbunuh ya? Sampai-sampai memantau kita selama 2 tahun ini." ucap Deidara dengan sinis.

"Dei… Sudah kubilang jangan pernah memotong perkataan orang! Tidak sopan!" Sasori memukul kepala Deidara dengan sepuluh lembar kertas HVS yang digulung.

"Aduh! Iya-iya! Tapi nggak usah mukul juga bisa kan?" Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dia mengetahui kalau kita menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Dia tahu kalau kita bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dan kau. Emosimu masih labil. Jangan sampai emosimu nanti menggagalkan rencana yang sudah kita buat."

"Habis aku benci sekali padanya! Bisakan walaupun dia tidak mencintai Kaa-san tapi tidak membunuhnya?"

"Aku tau, Dei. Aku tau kau sangat benci padanya, aku pun juga sama sepertimu. Tapi kau belum bisa mengontrol emosimu dengan baik. Jadi yang aku inginkan, cobalah mengontrol emosimu."

"Ya, akan aku coba."

"Pegang kata-katamu, Dei." ucap Sasori sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku?"

"Aku ingin meminta izin, Pein. Aku dan Deidara akan memalsukan identitas selama 'Bajingan' itu belum kubunuh."

"Jadi yang melakukannya 'Orang Itu' ?"

"Ya. Kau tau kan, bahwa selama ini 'Bajingan' itu selalu mengintai pergerakanku dengan Deidara. Aku ingin membuat 'Dia' kehilangan jejak kami, dan mengira bahwa kami sudah mati."

"Baiklah… Terserah kau saja. Tapi kau harus memberitahu aku identitas kalian nanti."

"Terima kasih, Pein."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

**-Saturday, Akatsuki's Mansion- 08.30 a.m**

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Sudaaaaaah~"

"Tak usah teriak juga bisa kan, Dei?" protes Kisame. Telinganya pengang karena mendengar teriakan Deidara secara langsung.

"Hehe~"

"Apa kalian membawa senjata?"

"Ya. Kami bawa Hand Gun."

"Tak perlu, tinggalkan saja. Disana sudah tersedia legkap."

"Adikku akan menjemput kalian di bandara. Namanya Sasuke. Namanya disana Jeremy Knocks. Selama misi ini berjalan, kalian akan dibantu olehnya." jelas Itachi.

"Sudah, cepat kalian berangkat. Pesawat kalian berangkat pukul 10."

"Kami pergi~ Jaa ne~" Deidara mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan riang.

**-Narita Airport, Japan- 09.45 a.m**

**Boarding**

"Dei, ingat. Namamu Louie Evans, dan aku Lucius Evans. Jangan pernah memasang wajah manismu kalau sedang diluar rumah. Ingat itu."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

**Take Off**

"Oh iya. Nama samaranmu hanya dipakai jika menjalankan misi dan jika sedang jalan-jalan. Kalau dirumah namamu tetap Deidara. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '-nii' jika diluar rumah."

"Okay…"

.

.

.

**-Malpansa Airport, Italia- 03.00 a.m**

***Percakapan dalam bahasa Inggris***

"Hey Lucius, Louie. Aku Jeremy. Adik—"

"Kami tahu," sela Lucius.

"Kau memang dingin, seperti yang dikatakan Baka-aniki."

"Kami tak akan bersikap manis jika ada tugas." jawab Louie.

"Sudahlah. Kita kerumahku."

**-Jeremy Knocks' Mansion, Milan, Italy- 05.00 a.m**

***Percakapan dalam bahasa Jepang***

"Haahh… Aku capek Nii-san, ayo istirahat…" keluh Deidara.

"Kau bilang tak akan bersikap manis, ck."

"Hei, Pantat Ayam. Aku bilang 'aku tak akan bersikap manis jika ada tugas', bukan berarti aku tak akan bersikap manis saat dirumah."

"Apa katamu?"

"Pan—"

"Sudahlah, Dei. Tak usah bertengkar. Kau bilang capek, ayo istirahat. Kami duluan, Sasuka."

"Hn!"

**-Tanaka's Mansion, Tokyo, Japan- 12.05 p.m**

"Bagaimana?"

"Saya dengar mereka pergi ke Amerika, dan pesawat yang mereka naiki mengalami kecelakaan. Dan mereka tidak ditemukan. Sudah dipastikan kalau mereka sudah mati."

"Good job. Uangmu sudah aku kirim ke rekeningmu. Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

"Terima kasih… Eri-sama."

"Khukhukhu… Ternyata kalian mati duluan, ya ? Kalian tak bisa membunuhku… Sasori… Deidara…" Eri—ayah dari Sasori dan Deidara—tertawa kesetanan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kematiannya sudah dekat.

.

.

.

**-Knocks's Mansion, Milan, Italy- 03.18 a.m**

"Sasuke, kita bicarakan tugas. Susun strategi." ajak Sasori.

"Hn. Ini Danzo—nama Jepangnya. Namanya saat bekerja di Itali adalah George Vener. Dia target kita yang pertama. Pengedar narkoba. Danzo bekerja di perusahaan miliknya. Oro-sama tertipu olehnya. Uang sebesar 50juta Dollar milik Oro-sama dibawa lari olehnya. Sekarang dia seang berada di Venezia. Besok pagi kita berangkat. Aku dapat informasi kalau uang itu ia masukkan dalam brankas dirumahnya." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Tidak. Jam 12 nanti malam kita berangkat."

"Tidak, Deidara. Besok—"

"Tidak. Semakin cepat kita melakukan tugas, semakin cepat juga tugas kita selesai. Bukankah mereka berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal?"

"Deidara benar. Sebaiknya kita tengah malam nanti kita berangkat."

"Hn. Sasori, kau ahli dalam apa?"

"Semuanya."

"Kau?"

"Sama."

"Kau pilih apa?"

"Aku pegang panah."

"Aku katana." sambung Deidara.

"Hm. Aku memilih nanti. Kita menggunakan mobil sendiri-sendiri. Kalian bebas pilih memilih mobil apa saja yang ingin kalian pakai."

"Oke. Aku menyusun strategi. Kalian bersiaplah." tawar Deidara.

"Kau juga jangan lupa bersiap-siap. Jangan sampai mengantuk."

"Iyaaa, Nii-saaaan. Huh, kau ini cerewet sekali sih?"

"Jangan berbagi kebahagiaan didepanku. Sudah sana! Pikirkan strateginya!"

"Iya-iya. Dasar Pantat Ayam!" ejek Deidara sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei—"

"Biarkan saja, Sasuke. Dia memang seperti itu. Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong… Kau tidak kangen dengan Itachi?"

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi aku belum bisa pulang ke Jepang. Mungkin setelah tugas ini selesai aku akan bilang pada Pein agar aku dipindahkan ke Jepang."

"Hmm… Itachi sudah membalas message-ku. Katanya dia senang kalau kau juga merindukannya."

"Hei! Kau bilang apa pada Baka-aniki itu? Kenapa juga aku bilang padamu kalau aku benar-benar merindukannya…" sesal Sasuke sembari menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan keras ke meja didepannya.

"Itachi bilang dia juga sangat merindukkanmu. Dan dia juga sudah bilang ke Pein, kau boleh pindah ke Jepang setelah tugas ini selesai."

"Hei! Seenaknya saja kau memberitahukan pada Baka-aniki apa yang aku inginkan!"

"Kau jangan marah padaku. Aku hanya diminta tolong oleh Itachi…"

"Memangnya Itachi minta tolong apa padamu?"

**-Flashback-**

"Sasori, aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Minta tolong apa, Chi?"

"Kalau kau sudah sampai dirumah Sasuke, tolong tanyakan apakah dia rindu padaku apa tidak. Dan apa dia mau kembali ke Jepang, kalau iya aku akin meminta izin pada Pein."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"baiklah, akan aku sampaikan."

"Hn, terima kasih."

**-End of Flashback-**

"Dasar Baka-aniki… Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu."

"Tak apa, kan? Itu artinya Itachi sayang dan peduli padamu."

"Tapi—. Hah! Sudahlah! Aku mau memilih senjata dulu. Aku juga ngantuk. Aku duluan."

"Hmm…"

.

.

.

**-Knocks's Mansion, Milan, Italy- 12.02 a.m**

"Apa strateginya?"

"Sabar, Sasuke. Kita bearskin diperjalanan."

"Kita berangkat. Kau didepan, Sasuke. Kau yang tahu rumahnya." sambung Sasori.

"Berapa lama perjalanan kita?" tanya Deidara.

"Tergantung. Kalau kecepatan diatas 100km/hr hanya 2 jam."

"Kita berangkat."

"Aku pakai Porche kuning itu!" seru Deidara.

"Jangan memilih warna mencolok, Dei!"

"Hey, Pantat Ayam! Kan kau sendiri yang bilang bebas memilih mobil yang ingin dipakai. Suka-suka aku dong!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua tidak bertengkar dulu?"

"Iyaa, Nii-san bawel."

Deidara memilih Porche kuning. Sementara Sasori Aston Martin merah, dan Sasuke Bugatty Veyron biru tua.

**-Diperjalanan-**

"Bagaimana strateginya, Dei?"

"Sabar Pantat Ayam! Aku kesulitan disini. Berikan alamatnya, aku mau membobol sistem keamanan rumahnya dulu."

"Kau ini ahli dalam apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Aku ini juga seorang _Hacker_ dan _Cracker_. Cepatlah! Mana alamatnya?"

"Sanders street no. 101."

"Dei, bagaimana kau menyetir?"

"Nii-san, coba perhatikan. Disebelah kanan stir ada sistem pengemudi otomatis. Kau tinggal memasukkan nama Negara dan kota kau berada, alamat yang dituju, lalu kecepatan yang kau inginkan."

"Hn. Kau benar. Aku saja sudah lupa kalau ada sistem pengemudi otomatis disetiap mobil di Mansion."

"Strateginya nanti aku kirimkan lewat _e-mail_. Aku ada kerjaan lain."

**-01.25 a.m-**

"Sudah selesaaaai~~" seru Deidara.

"Hei, Banci! Tak usah teriak juga bisa kan?"

"Diam kau, Pantat Ayam! Nii-san? Kau masih hidup kan?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, Dei?"

"Habisnya kau diam saja dari tadi. Nii-san dan Sasuke habisi orang-orang ditumah itu. Aku kekamarnya dan membunuh orang itu—"

"Aku saja." sela Sasuke.

"Baiklah… Aku hanya akan membuat tua bangka itu tidak dapat bergerak, setelah kalian selesai susullah aku. Kau yang membunuhnya, Sasuke. Sementara aku membereskan brankasnya."

"Hn. Pekerjaan mudah."

"Kalian sudah membawa senjata masing-masing kan?"

"Hn."

"AH! Aku lupa! Bagaimana ini Nii-san!"

"Kau ceroboh, Dei. Untung saja aku ingat kalau kau suka lupa. Kubawakan katana kesayanganmu."

"Ah, terima kasih, Nii-san. Aku sayang padamu~ . Muuaaahh~~"

Untungnya saja Sasori dan Sasuke tidak melihat wajah Deidara. Tak usah melihat, mendengarnya saja Sasuke sudah merinding.

**-02.03 a.m-**

"Itu rumahnya."

"Kalian siap?"

"Aku siaaap~"

"Tak usah teriak, Banci!"

"Dei, diam."

"Iya-iya."

"Kita mulai."

Sasori, Deidara, dan Sasuke memulai dengan membantai seluruh penjaga dan maid. Mansion yang terlihat bersih tanpa satu pun debu berubah menjadi lautan darah. Bau amis menguar dari seluruh ruangan dalam Mansion.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Siapa kau?"

"Khukhukhu, kenapa anda terbangun Danzo-sama? Apakah anda sudah menyadari bahwa… kematian anda sudah dekat?"

"A-a-apa?"

"Khukhukhu… Aah~ saya salah ya? Lebih tepatnya… kematian Anda sudah didepan mata."

"A-apa ma-maksud—AGH!" Danzo berteriak seiring mengalirnya liquid merah dari kakinya.

"Ups, maafkan saya, Danzo-sama. Tapi anda tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Anda orang yang susah diberitahu, jadi saya terpaksa memotong otot saraf kaki Anda…" jawab Louie tenang.

"Hmm… Dimana brankas yang berisi 50juta Dollar itu?"

"A-apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Fufufu… Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali uang yang ada dibrankasmu, yang sebenarnya bukanlah uangmu, Danzo-sama. Aah~ ya, satu lagi. Aku ingin… MEM-BU-NUH-MU." jelas Louie menekankan kata terakhir.

"Anda diamlah, Danzo-sama. Jangan mengganggu pekerjaan saya." ancam Louie.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai, Lucius?"

"Ya, tak ada yang tersisa."

"Hn. Kita susul Louie."

.

.

.

"Aah~ ini dia brankas yang aku cari. Saatnya memecahkan kode."

"K-kau—"

"Diam!"

"Bagaimana, Lou? Sudah dapat?"

"Tinggal kode."

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya saja padanya?"

"Untuk apa aku bertanya kalau aku bisa memecahkannya, 'Remy?"

"Hn. Terserah kau."

"Bagianmu, Jer…"

"Hn. Hm.. Harus kumulai dari mana?" tanya Jeremy pada dirinya sendiri sembari mendekat ke tempat tidur Danzo.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda… Sir George? Ah, aku lupa. Anda sedang tidak bekerja. Jadi nama Anda Danzo-sama…"

"Si-siapa kalian?"

"Kami? Anda tak perlu tahu, yang perlu anda tahu hanya **KEMATIAN ANDA** sudah didepan mata."

Jeremy mengeluarkan pisau lipat. Ia menggesekan pisau tersebut pada kaki, lengan, serta wajah Danzo.

"AGH!"

"Apakah sakit. Danzo-sama? Tidak? Baiklah… Lucy, aku minta garam. Pasti garam tidak membuat Anda kesakitan kan, Danzo-sama?"

"Ini."

"Hn, terima kasih. Bagaimana, Sir? Tidak sakit kan?" tanya Jeremy sembari menaburkan garam pada kaki, lengan, dan wajah Danzo yang luka.

"AAARRGH!"

"Hmm… Tidak sakit ya? Bagaimana kalau ini?" Jeremy bertanya kembali sambil menusukkan pisau itu pada paha kanan–kiri Danzo, lalu menariknya sebatas lutut.

"AAAARRGGH!"

"Aah, ini tulang anda, ya? Aku pastikan tulang anda akan hancur sebentar lagi. Ahh, aku baru ingat kalau anjing peliharaanku sangat ingin memakan kulit. Aku pakai saja kulit Anda." Jeremy mulai menguliti tangan Danzo.

"Aakh" suara Danzo melemah.

"Kenapa suara Anda begitu kecil? Sudah menjelang ajal ya? Tidak seru. Kukira anda akan menjadi mainan saya yang sangat mengagumkan, ternyata tidak. Mainan yang tidak berguna lebih cepat rusak lebih baik. Akan saya kuselesaikan dengan cepat." Jeremy menusukkan pisaunya pada perut Danzo, memutarnya, lalu menariknya hinggak dada, sehingga organ dalam Danzo terlihat.

"Ini pasti ginjal Anda, aku keluarkan satu ya…" Jeremy menarik ginjal sebelah kanan Danzo lalu meremasnya.

"Ginjal Anda rusak satu, Sir…" ucap Jeremy sembari menarik usus Danzo.

"Aah, ini usus anda, aku ingin lihat bagaimana bentuk usus Anda. Hmm… sama seperti milik orang lain, aku kira berbeda. Aku ingin membagi usus Anda menjadi beberapa bagian, bolehkan, Danzo-sama? Hmm?" Jeremy mulai membelah-belah usus Danzo. Sementara Danzo menahan sakit. Nafasnya pun sudah mulai putus-putus.

"Selesai dengan usus Anda. Aku ingin paru-paru serta jantung Anda. Dan aku ingin lihat seperti apa itu alveolus…" Jeremy menggenggam jantung Danzo dan meremasnya.

"Ak—haa—a—ah—a"

"Hm… Rupanya Anda memiliki penyakit pada pernafasan ya… Kita lihat alveolus…" dimulai dengan menggesekkan pisau pada paru-paru, lalu merobek sedikit permukaan paru-paru, Jeremy mulai millenarian lubing pada permukaan paru-paru.

"Hoo, seperti ini rupanya alveolus itu…" Jeremy mengambil alveolus tersebut, dan meletuskannya.

"Nah! Aku sudah memecahkannya. Hei, cepatlah membuatnya mati, aku sudah mendapatkan kodenya." sambar Louie.

"Hn. Dia juga tidak menyenangkan. Ayo kita pergi, bakar mansion ini sebelumnya."

"Fufufu, Danzo-sama, selamat tinggal. Oh ya, aku yakin Anda tidak merasa kesakitan merasakan itu semua, Anda kan kuaat~" ledek Louie.

"Ayo, Lou, kita pergi."

"Ya, Lucy."

.

.

.

BWOOOSH

"First mission, complete." ucap Deidara, Sasori, dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kita pulang."

"Ya."

.

.

.

**-Kesokkan harinya, Milan, Italy- 09.19 a.m**

"Nii-san, Sasuke, lihat ini. _'Seorang pengusaha terkenal—George Vener (51) meninggal dunia.'_"

"Tak perlu kubaca sampai habis— apa ini?"

"'_Perusahaan George Vener mengalami kebangkrutan—'_?"

"Kau utak-atik lagi ya, Dei?"

"Hehehe, iya Nii-san. Tadi malam setelah sampai dikamar, aku mengutak-atik sahamnya."

"Biarkan berita itu. Kita siap-siap untuk misi selanjutnya."

"Hn."

"Siap, Nii-saan~"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Bacotan Author:**

Huaaaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga~. Saya ngetik ini fic 7 jam. Lama? Salahkan kakak serta adik saya. Sebenernya mau saya hapus ini fic, cuma kata _mai bestplen_ 'Miss Sinead' _**'Lanjutin aja, sayang tau…'**_ yasud, akhirnya saya lanjutkan. Berkat 'I-chan The Anime Lover' juga saya lanjutin ini fic _mai_ Imouto-chan—dadakan. Akhir kata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
